Forbidden
by Enslaved Angel
Summary: A tatted leather book lies upon the table, pages seeming torn and unread. You see that something is enscripted on the dusty cover. You brush the book with your hand, revealing the title, “Forbidden”. You do not speak, you do not move, do you open or w
1. The Forbidden Tomb

Cushla coughed vigorously as she walked down the dusty narrow path into the pharaoh's tomb, holding a torch in her thin pale hand to brighten up the shadowed chamber. The chamber of the tomb was covered in dust, spider webs curving in every corner, spiked chains hung across the walls and spiders crept hastily around the cold sandy floor every few minutes. Cushla stood there, scanning the room with her mystical azure eyes and her blonde hair fell across her snowy white skin that was sprinkled with odd freckles. She wore dark purple tank top, complimented by its' crisscrossing lace and it was just high enough to show-off her belly button. A jean skirt reached to her knees, followed by a pair of black lace-up shoes.  
  
"Come on." Cushla whispered. Motioning with her hand to her friend, who was standing at the entrance to the tomb, to come. She watched her friend gradually wandered inside the tomb. Cushla nodded to her friend and swiftly turned around to stare at a box-like grave. Reaching her hands out, she gripped on to the lid of the grave and her long red nails clung underneath the dirty lid.  
  
"-Err-.should you really touch that?" Lauren hissed and walked up behind Cushla, looking over her shoulder. A worried look came across Lauren's mysterious brown eyes, as a cluster of dust swept in and Lauren's brown hair flew across her face. Lauren wore green cargo pants with an eccentric blood-red t-shirt.  
  
"Yes! Tristan dared me! I have to prove him wrong! I hate him! Grrrrr!" Cushla hissed back in reply, thinking of Tristan's annoying little face repeating 'Haha Shame!'  
  
"Ok.Well if we absolutely have too." Lauren whispered as she walked cautiously to the other side of the box-like grave. Lauren glared down at grave. It looked like a dusty mustard color. Lauren reached her hand out and placed it on the grave, cringing. She was just about to help Cushla open the tomb, but something very unexpected happened.  
  
"Hey Guys! Wow! This place is pretty. Do you guys live here?" Grace yelled as she gazed around the stoned room with her enchanting amethyst eyes. Grace scratched her head enthusiastically, messing up her black hair as she blinked blankly. She stood there in her white flared-sleeved shirt, complimented by a hot pink heart in the center of it. The heart matched her cute hot pink mini-skirt. She started quietly rolling her left ankle in circles as she waited for a reply.  
  
"Shh! You always follow and ruin everything! We were trying to open this!" Lauren hissed and pointed furiously at the grave. "And of course we don't live here! Are you stupid!"  
  
"Oh ok!" Grace said, giggling as she ran into the chamber and stood beside Cushla.  
  
Lauren shaked her head before looking down, concentrating on lifting the heavy lid of the box-like grave. Cushla nodded to Lauren and began to focus on bracing the grave. They lifted the plank of mustard colored stone and moved it inch by inch to the right side. Soon enough they had it half off, but a huge smoke of a disgusting smell came out of the grave; it was sickening. The disturbing smell was followed by a gust of a putrid green dust, which made all of them begin to cough robustly.  
  
"Whoa, I wonder how this place got so gross!" coughed Grace as she waved her hands around, attempting to clear the air.  
  
"Well I don't know. It is a tomb surrounded by sand! I can't believe that we are coming here on our holiday to Egypt!" yelled Lauren, coughing as well.  
  
"Because I have to prove Tristan wrong!" mumbled Cushla as she wiped the dust from the grave on her skirt. Cushla widened her eyes as she looked at the mustard colored stone. "Oh my gosh! This isn't stone, it's gold!"  
  
"Wow! Gold, how pretty" Grace giggled, not coughing anymore because their hands had managed to clear the smoke.  
  
Lauren and Cushla both shaked their heads and rolled their eyes. They slowly walked over to the other side of the tomb's lid and pushed it off, not realizing what a sound it would make. The lid slammed against the ground forcing sand and dust to fly everywhere. The girls begun to cough again, trying to block their noses from the spraying dust.  
  
"I can't believe we just pushed GOLD onto the ground," Cushla whispered, blowing a golden strand of hair away from her face.  
  
The filthy smoke cleared and they all gazed curiously into the tomb. It was disgusting; someone's bones lay there, covered by gloomy dust. It looked so motionless, lifeless . Dead. There was nothing interesting about it. It was just . Bones. All of them looked further into the tomb. No-matter how repulsive it was, they needed to know what was inside. Cushla pulled her head away and mumbling to herself.  
  
"There is nothing! Only bones! Not one single thing! What am I meant to bring back to Tristan now?" Cushla yelled furiously.  
  
"Sand?" Grace said, blinking blankly.  
  
Cushla mumbled. Sometimes she wished she could just strangle her friend, but she wasn't like that, she wouldn't do that. Though, Lauren might.  
  
"Look! Look! Something really pretty is on the icky bones and stuff!" Grace said while she bounced up and down like a rabbit.  
  
"We would of." Lauren paused, her eyes begun to widen as they came across a luminous golden choker. "What the hell? This was not there before! What the hell is going on around here? Maybe we should get the fuck out of here!"  
  
"Okay!" Grace giggled again, reaching her hand down and clutching the chocker it in her hands.  
  
"What are you doing? You can't pick that up! Something mi." Cushla was interrupted by a sudden thump. The sunshine that once entered the tomb had disappeared. The tomb was now gloomy and cold; nothing could be seen from the girls wandering eyes.  
  
"Wow! It's so dark! Weeee! I can't see!" Grace yelled. Though, something happened that made even Grace shudder. A patting of footsteps could be heard wandering closer to the girls.  
  
"Who the fuck is there?" Lauren shouted, swiftly turning around in circles as her eyes glared around the murky tomb.  
  
"No need to be rude, little girl" replied a voice. The voice sounded strange and quite snooty, though nothing could be seen, only heard.  
  
"Show yourself or are you to scared?" Cushla said, a smirk coming across her once innocent looking face, though no-body could see. Grace clung to Cushla's arm; She seemed quite anxious now. A shape of an eye began to shine, glimmering around the edge. All could be seen; the tomb was lightened, revealing a bizarre man. The man had long graceful gray hair that fell down to his shoulders; hazel eyes peered viciously at the girls.  
  
"Pegasus! What are you doing here?" Cushla laughed, "I thought you had crept under a rock when Yugi defeated you at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Yeah, so why are you here? Come with one of your pathetic plans to steal our souls or something!" Lauren shouted, though a slight shiver came down her back. She was hoping that Pegasus hadn't done anything to Yugi. Grace stayed silent, burying her head in Cushla's arm as she tried not to look up at the wicked man.  
  
"Well. How could any of you possibly know a thing about Duel Monsters, little girls?" he said, laughing. "Though I know you are probably wondering why I'm here or where your precious Yugi-boy is?" He glared at Lauren cruelly.  
  
"What do you mean? Where is Yugi? What the fuck have you done to him? If you have done anything, I swear, I'll kill you! You pathetic little prick!" Lauren yelled, a frown coming across her face as she clenched her fists.  
  
"If you want to see him, little girl. Hand over that millennium item and get your little Yugi-boy to hand over his. Such things can only be held by the superiors." He said, completely ignoring the faint yells from furious Lauren.  
  
"Never! Go back to your castle where you belong. Peggy-Boy!" Yelled Cushla as she took one step further, now ignoring the fact that they were in a shadowy tomb.  
  
"Then you'll just have to join him." Pegasus said, smirking as his eye begun to sparkle more then usual. A flash of burning light seemed to overwhelm the three girls. They couldn't remember how it happened or what exactly Pegasus did, but they new one thing, they weren't in the forbidden tomb no more and may not venture that far again.  
  
[Authoress: I love this fic! I'm going to write the next chapter right now! Joey: Is this when I come in? Teeheehee.. I can't wait to. DONUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tristan: -err-.. Tea: I think he thinks with his stomach not his brain. Tristan: He has a brain? Authoress: Enough Enough! No insulting little puppy! Tristan and Tea: -=Rolls Eyes=- Yami-Bakura: Hah. That fool should take a little trip to the shadow realm. Yami-Malik: Pathetic Fools.. Authoress: -=Bangs her head on the table=- Ok.. On to something important. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Though I do own Cushla, Lauren and Grace! SO hah! ^___^ Oh Rah. Anyway. Soon coming! More Girls, Yugi, Joey! And it seems that they don't only have to worry about Pegasus.. What about Yami-Malik and Bakura =P][Also another note: This story is set right after Dungeon Dice.] 


	2. Truth Revealed

Cushla lay in the middle of a forest's clearing. She opened her eyes all of a sudden; her azure eyes gazed down at the grass below them.  
  
"Arg, how did I get here.. I can't remember.. Wait.. Pegasus! Where are the others?" She whispered as she placed her hands on the dampened grass, pushing herself to a standing position. She yawned slightly, rubbing her eyes; her blonde hair tangled and flying in her face. She growled vaguely and brushed it back quickly, glancing around to spot if anyone else was near. She felt someone poke her on the back, Cushla span around to whack whoever it was that scared her like that. Lifting her hand up, she was just about to slap the person, but she realised it was only Joey.  
  
"Hey Cushla. Why are you here? I thought you were in that tomb on Tristan's dare" He said, scratching the back of his blonde hair. His brown eyes looked down at her, he was indeed a few inches taller. This aggravated Cushla because it was harder for her to whack him, so she decided not to try again.  
  
"Yup and guess what, the tomb was forbidden and Pegasus took us here, to this.." She glanced around, "Forest? Island? Something?"  
  
"That's not as bad as me. I was sitting down with Tristan and I was just about to eat this gigantic donut and flash.. I was here." He said, sniffling faintly. Cushla sweatdroped. She thought to herself, 'Now Joey was someone I could strangle, even if he was.. cute with his puppy brown eyes and his sandy blonde hair and the way he eats his food..' Cushla shaked her head, trying to stop herself from daydreaming.  
  
"Well we better look for the others because I know something happened to Lauren and Grace in that flash. This is all Pegasus's fault and he said he had taken Yugi!" She said and marched towards the lush forests, having no idea where she was going anyway.  
  
"That scum-ball! I'll get him! After all, I am the 2nd best!" He said, though no one could hear him, Cushla had ran off. He glanced around, blinking blankly. 'Oh shit' he thought to himself and chased after Cushla.  
  
*******  
  
"Lauren! Lauren! Wake up! Please.." Yugi said as he shaked Lauren continuously. Lauren opened one brown eye and peered up at Yugi. She thought to herself, 'I'm -alone- with Yugi. I'm alone with Yugi! Fuck -Yes!'  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!" She said, yawning as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She lifted one hand and rubbed her eyes, while using the other to brush back her gorgeous brown hair. She didn't really care about how she got here; it was adorable Yugi that she really cared about. She looked at Yugi and smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Ok, dude. Now where are the others? Joey? Cushla? Grace?" said a voice that sounded remotely like Tristan's.  
  
Lauren glanced away from Yugi to glare forward. Surely enough, Tristan's brown eyes were peering at her. She clenched her fists once again and thought to herself, 'the one time that I think I'm all alone with Yugi and look who is here.. I'm going to..'  
  
"Tristan! You fucking asshole, why are you always here when I'm nearly fucking alone with.." She stopped, remembering Yugi was still there. 'Oh god.. How embarrassing' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh I see how it is. Don't want me around while Yugi is here?" Tristan shook his head, placing his hands behind his head, scratching his brown hair. He walked over to the nearest tree, his blue school jacket flowing behind him  
  
"Lauren.. What's wrong?" Yugi said in a calm voice, gazing at her with his caring violet eyes.  
  
"Nothing.." she whispered as she gazed back at Yugi with her own brown eyes. She thought, 'this is the perfect time to kiss him! Even if Tristan is here or not.'  
  
"Wait for me!!!"  
  
"I'm going to find the others! Hurry up you lazy ass!"  
  
Yugi looked up and begun to glance around, thinking that he may of just heard Joey and Cushla. Lauren mumbled to herself, 'Fucking hell, Can't they just kiss each other or something while I get to kiss Yugi.' Lauren stood up and begun to gaze around for a while.  
  
"I'm hungry!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Joey! I think we are near them! I can feel it!" Cushla shouted as she pushed back the bushes on either side of her, revealing the clearing where the others were. She blinked blankly for a second before marching right out of the forest. Her hair was filthy and tangled, leafs hung out in every direction of her once luscious hair. Her clothes were stained with mud from walking through the murky forests. She bit her lip and glanced around with her tired eyes. "Where the fuck have you guys been I have been walking through forests, mud, rivers and everything to find you!" She growled, wiping her hands on the grass before sitting down, crossing her arms and legs.  
  
"Did you find them?" Joey yelled as he ran through the last metres of the grimy forest. He was just about to enter the clearing when he tripped on a giant grey rock. His body flew forward; the others stared in wonder at the flying Joey. He landed flat on his face. "Oww" He moaned as he sat up and rubbed his red battered face. Cushla bit her lips, trying not to laugh. Though everyone else had begun to snicker slightly.  
  
"Joey, come here" Cushla said, actually sounding caring. Joey sniffled faintly and stood up, slowing wandering over and placing himself next to Cushla. Everyone just stared, thinking to themselves, 'Cushla is being kind to Joey for once.. Whoa.'  
  
"Yea?" He moaned as he rubbed his face more, thinking 'this really fucking hurts and why is she sounding so nice.. Oh god, I bet she is going to whack me. No! No more pain!'  
  
Cushla shook her head a bit before lifting one arm and placing it around Joey, hugging him slightly. Tristan and Yugi stared; there mouths dropped right open while Lauren sweatdroped. Joey looked at Cushla and then at the ground before resting his head on her shoulder. 'Score. I might as well take advantage of this; maybe my crush has come true! Maybe it's all those emails I forwarded, it worked! This is nearly as good as a gigantic donut!' he thought.  
  
*****  
  
Grace skipped through the forest, singing sweetly to herself. Her black hair was blowing in the wind, her enchanting eyes gazing around as she sung like a lovable bird on a summer's day. She stopped at a clearing and gazed around, battering her long black eyelashes. Her eyes came across two boys. One had long white hair, his eyes a deep brown and fixed with a viscous gaze. The boy wore a striped blue and white shirt, complemented by a loose blue short-sleeved jacket; light blue jeans completed the outfit. The white haired boys companion wore a mystical purple tank top with curving golden chains across the direct centre. The companion stood up and wiped his hands on his navy pants. The companions purple eyes glared towards Grace and he kneeled down to consult his partner about this intruder.  
  
"Fools" the white haired man shouted as he stood up to face Grace. "Why are you here?" He narrowed his eyes, though his gaze came across the golden choker that was still firming clutched in Grace's hand. He grinned suspiciously and whispered to his sandy blonde haired companion.  
  
"Hey! I'm here because I'm lost and.." she said before taking note of his eyes, shuddering slightly. She wished that someone else was here to keep her company and she hated wicked people. "My name is.. Grace."  
  
"You may know me as Bakura. Though, my true identity shall remain a mystery." Bakura said, a smirk coming across his face as he glared down at the choker. "May I see that?"  
  
"N.. N.. No!" she yelled and hastily turned around to begin running. Bakura reached into his pocket quickly, trying to fetch his deck. He gazed into his pocket again and a worried look came across his face as he rummaged through his pockets, but it was to late; Grace had gone.  
  
"Malik, my deck has gone, have you got it? Fucking hell.. That bitch got away. I'll get that item and send her to the shadow realm" Bakura said as he began an evil psychotic laugh, that was almost frightening.  
  
*****  
  
[o.o Whoa I'm already bursting with so many ideas for the next chapter .; but I think I'll have to stop this one here, other wise it will become a long confusing chapter ^__^ Anyway ^-^ Like it so far? Please review ^-^ or Joey will -EAT- you] 


	3. Disappearance

Meanwhile back in the grassy clearing where the sun shines warmly upon Yugi and friends. Tristan shook his head and was now ignoring the fact that Cushla, out of all people, was hugging Joey Wheeler. He walked a few paces into the stunning forest and noticed a near by small blue lake. He gazed for a second, totally overtaken by the appearance of the water. It was completely clear, so clear that you could see the perfectly rounded rocks at the bottom of the lake as it sparkled, reflecting the warm sun's raise. He turned around and paced forward to the clearing.  
  
"You, love birds, there is a lake over that way." He pointed behind himself. "Maybe you should stop.. -Err- doing that and get yourself clean for once." Tristan shouted over at them as he walked towards Yugi and Lauren, standing beside them.  
  
"I was only making him feel better! Fuck - I don't like him at all!" Cushla said crossly as she leap up, marching slowly over to the entrance of the beautiful lake. She stood there, not moving a muscle as she gazed down at the lake, "It's so enchanting.." she whispered to herself as she kneeled down to take off one of her purple sneakers. Joey came running down the grassy bank towards the lake, not noticing Cushla; he bumped right into her and forced her to go flying right into the Lake. He was safe from the water, but was he safe from Cushla.  
  
"S.. Sorry!" he said quietly as he put his hands over his mouth. "I didn't mean to! Honest!"  
  
Cushla submerged from the Lake; lifting her hands to wipe back her drenched hair and began to wave her wet hands about in front of her dripping wet face. One cat-like eye opened and glared at Joey viscously as the other one opened; A frown coming across Cushla's face. She opened her crimson lips and began to yell furiously, "You fucking bastard! Look what you fucking did to me! I hate you so fucking much! Can't you just fuck the hell off and.." She trailed off as she realised what she was actually saying.  
  
"First you fucking hug me then you fucking yell at me! What is up with you? Am I your friend or your fucking enemy? Or do you just like to play with my mind! I'm not just a little puppy who you can toy with!" He yelled as a tear came down his cheek.  
  
"Joey.. That's not true.. Joey.. I'm really sorry" Cushla said, looking down at her feet through the Lake's surface. She took off her jacket and socks, chucking them over at the bank-side. Luckily, she had removed her shoes before she was pushed into the warm lake water. She sunk down to her knees under water, still wearing her top and soaking skirt.  
  
"You say that every time." He said miserably as he gazed away from her. "I'm going to get clean on the other side of the Lake. I won't peep and I know if I do, you will just call me shit again if I do"  
  
"Joey.. You don't understand.. I l.." She paused, shaking her head, as she knew she couldn't say it to his face. She undid the lace on her top, slipping it off and chucking it into the pile that held her other items of clothing. She slipped off her jean skirt and once again threw it over to the bank. She laid next to the bank, resting her head on the edge of the grass. She was wearing a dark-red bra that fid perfectly around her luscious breasts and it was rather complemented by her tiny pair of matching panties. Thinking to herself, 'Why is no one really worried about where we are.. I'm not.. It just seems that we will all have to work it out later when we find Grace'  
  
"You.. Huh? Finish what you were talking about," he said, removing his green jacket and placing in upon a rock. He removed all his pieces of clothing apart from his black boxers, which were imprinted with pictures of donuts and hotdogs all over them. He placed one foot in the cool water as he took a sneak peek at Cushla and his eyes began to widen as they scanned her quickly before looking away. He began to blush as he thought to himself, 'Whoa. I have never seen a girl.. in there.. underwear before up close. Sure I've seen those porn magazines that Tristan has.. but.. Whoa.'  
  
"Nothing." She whispered simply as she gazed into the water, wiggling her feet. She cupped her hands and began to transfer the water from the lake onto her head, attempting to clean her hair.  
  
"Ok then" Joey said as he sat at the edge of the bank, slipping himself into the calm water. He made sure that his back was to Cushla so he could give her some privacy while she cleaned herself. Though as he lifted up one foot to clean the dirt upon it, he lost balance and began to hop backwards. Cushla glanced at him and watching him fall backwards quickly and his head landed right against her lap. She frowned, lifting him out of water by one of his golden strands of hair.  
  
"Are you ok?" she said, not even yelling.  
  
"Yea.." he said opening his own brown eyes to look upon her azure ones. They both sat there, drenching in water, gazing into each other's eyes. Cushla thought to herself, 'Oh fuck this.. I'm going to..' She leaned towards Joey and pressed her lips firming to his as she closed her eyes slowly. Joey's deep brown eyes widened for a second, he closed them quickly and began to kiss back. 'What the fuck! I wonder if she is going to call me shit after this, but I know there is something there. I wonder if she likes donuts! Maybe I should ask. No No! Not now..' He lifted his hands and gently placed them behind her head, running his fingers through her golden hair. Joey let one hand drift down her back till it reached her Bra.  
  
"Ahhh! Is anybody there! Oh, Hey Joey and Cushla" Grace said, blinking blankly as she stared at what the two were doing. They hastily lifted their hands away from each other and broke the kiss as they glanced around innocently.  
  
"Hi -err- Grace! Where have you been? We have been so worried. You see we needed to find everyone so we could get out of here! Pegasus sent us here!" She said quickly, trying to cover up what she and Joey were just doing.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to the others and talk about it. Also I'm hungry! Do you think they have a food stand around here?" Joey said, scratching his blonde hair.  
  
"You guys look wet! I have two blankets if you want them to use! Wow, how did you get so wet." Grace said gazing at the water, still having no clue. She seemed quite ditzy or even dumb at times, but believe it or not, she was quite smart when it came to maths or science.  
  
"-Err-" was the faint sound that came out of Cushla's mouth as she leaned her head on Joey, hoping that if she couldn't see Grace, she would not have thoughts about kicking her right up the ass.  
  
"Why do you have blankets? But ok then." Joey said, glancing down at Cushla. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as he stood himself up. Cushla let him pull her to a standing position and they both crawled gradually out of the Lake. Grace pulled out to blankets and passed them over to Cushla and Joey.  
  
"Thanks" Cushla and Joey said at the same time before they wrapped the lime- green blankets around themselves. Cushla bend over and grabbed her clothes and Joey's at the same time. They began to walk back into the clearing.  
  
"Where did you get those Blankets?" Tristan said as Cushla and Joey submerged out of the forest.  
  
"Grace gave them to us.." Cushla plainly said, not bothering to explain how they found Grace in case the subject came up of what she and Joey were doing.  
  
"Yup! Wee!" Grace yelled as she giggled and ran over to Tristan, "Hello!" She looked up at Tristan with her mystical amethyst eyes.  
  
"Grace! What happened to you?" Yugi said as he stood beside Tristan, Lauren peering over Yugi's head.  
  
"Maybe we should sit down and listen" Lauren said. Everyone nodded and plopped down on the ground in a little circle, it looked quite odd, but this is what they usually did at lunchtime when they were at school.  
  
"Well one moment I was in that cave thing with you guys and that evil man and the next minute I woke up in this place surrounded by pretty flowers, birds and fluffy rabbits. It was so pretty; I thought I was in heaven! Then I began to skip through the forest, singing and trying to find you guys! It was so fun!" Grace said and paused. Lauren and Yugi were yawning while the others had their eyebrows raised. Though, Grace continued, "Then I ran into this person called Bakura and his partner."  
  
"Bakura from school?" Yugi said all of a sudden.  
  
"He has a girlfriend?" Tristan blurted out.  
  
"Really? That is so sweet!" Cushla exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa, dude! Where is he now?" Joey said.  
  
"Ahhh! You guys have so many questions! Yup, Bakura from school and I think that the girl might have been a guy, I wasn't sure.. He looked like both. Let me tell you about what happened!" Grace said, as she was about to continue, though everyone interrupted again.  
  
"Bakura is a Fag? I mean.. Gay?" Lauren said as her eyes widened.  
  
"He is? Whoa. That's a new one. I wonder what it is like to be gay!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"How would you have sex?" questioned Tristan.  
  
"Maybe instead of putting it in that place. They might suck each other's.. Ya know! Like eating sausages! Yum! That reminds me, I'm hungry" Joey said.  
  
"You guys!" Yugi said as he sweatdroped.  
  
"No! Bakura isn't gay, he is bisexual!" Cushla said quickly and everyone glared at her.  
  
"How do you know?" Tristan said as a smirk came across his face.  
  
"Um.. Well.. -Err- on with the story!" Cushla said quickly, glancing around as she tried not to look at anyone in the eye.  
  
"Well! It didn't look like the happy Bakura person; he had an evil look in his eye. He tried to steal the necklace!" She said loudly as she held up the necklace and then continued her story, "Then I ran away! I spied for a second though. He tried to pull out his monster card things that you guys play with, but he lost them or someone had taken them"  
  
"Yami-Bakura?" Yugi questioned as he placed his face in his pocket, searching for his own cards  
  
"Probably! I bet it is." Joey replied.  
  
"That's weird! I can't find my cards either.." Yugi said looking worried as he went through all of his pockets. He stood up and searched further.  
  
"I'll check if I have mine." Joey replied.  
  
"Me too.." Lauren said. "Ok. I will as well." Cushla said as she picked up her wet clothes and searched through the pockets. She wasn't worried if they were soaked because she had them in a container before they went to the tomb, in case something would happen there and it did.  
  
"I can't find mine!" Joey said worriedly. "They are no-where. Shit! Fuck! I mean.. Damn it.."  
  
"Fucking little bastard of the cards. Fuck this bloody fucking shitty asshole of a world." Lauren yelled, she was known for her extensive use of swearing.  
  
"Neither. Fuck it! What's happened?" Cushla growled.  
  
"I don't know, but we must find out." Yugi said, being the only one not to swear.  
  
"Good to see you again Yugi-boy and friends." Pegasus's voice could be heard, but no one could see him anywhere. Yugi grew slightly taller and a certain look came across his face. The blonde parts of his odd hairstyle spiked up somewhat, he had indeed transformed into Yami.  
  
"Pegasus. Where is my deck? I don't want to play your pathetic games anymore" Yami said in his usual deep and quite arousing voice.  
  
"I have them. Everyone's even Seto Kaiba's. If you want them, come and claim them." Pegasus replied, still not visible.  
  
"Where the fuck are you?" Lauren yelled.  
  
"No need to get angry, little girl. I am sitting in my Kingdom. You may see it at the other side of the island, though I doubt you can get there very fast." Pegasus replied. His annoying laugh could be heard.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Cushla shouted as a frown came across her face.  
  
"I want your millennium items. Now hand them over, both of them." Pegasus said.  
  
"Both of them? Yugi only has one." Joey said.  
  
"The choker. It was a forbidden item. I didn't even think it existed, but it does and I think you should consider handing it over before your precious cards are destroyed." Pegasus said.  
  
"No way, Pegasus! Fuck off." Cushla yelled back, waving a clenched fist in the air.  
  
"Very well, but I doubt that you will be thinking that after a few days." Pegasus replied and his voice seemed more distant, he had gone.  
  
"Fuck it. Well tomorrow I think we better start heading for that castle, no use doing anything now. Plus he wouldn't ruin our cards because then that would ruin his chances of getting these millennium items" Joey said, scratching his head as he looked up at the sky; It was being to get quite dark.  
  
"Yea. Let's get some sleep. Yugi and Lauren, you can have this blanket and I'll share with Joey. Lauren, didn't you bring sleeping bags when we went to the tomb? If you did then Grace and Tristan can use those." Cushla said, acting quite thoughtful.  
  
"Yeah! I did bring some, didn't I? I nearly forgot." Lauren nodded and took out two sleeping bags and chucked them at Tristan and Grace. They both caught them and jumped into them straight away as they began to lie down.  
  
"Here.." Cushla passed her blanket to Lauren as she watched Tristan and Grace curl up on the ground. Cushla then noticed she was standing there in her underwear; she quickly grabbed the end of Joey's blanket. Joey and Cushla both sat down, leaning backwards to lie on the ground.  
  
"Ok I guess." Yugi said, he had changed back to his original form. Yugi held one side of the blanket and sat down. "Are you sure that you don't want the blanket to yourself, Lauren? I'd be happy to go without if you wanted" Yugi said sweetly, adding a smile.  
  
"No! It's fine! I'll share!" Lauren said as she lay down next to Yugi. Tristan began to snore; He and Grace were already sleeping. Cushla sweatdroped as she heard the snores coming from Tristan and Grace's sleep talking.  
  
"Hello Fluffy Bunny.. Weeee! Ok I'll follow you to cloud land." Grace was mumbling.  
  
"Well they have no trouble getting to sleep." Lauren grumbled, "I'm cold"  
  
"Then cuddle each other." Cushla snicked.  
  
"Fine I will!" Lauren wrapped her arm around Yugi and cuddled him a bit. Yugi was to tired to care or notice, he just rested his head on Lauren's arm and went to sleep like a little baby. Lauren soon fell asleep as well.  
  
"Well Joey, it looks like it's just you and me." Cushla whispered.  
  
"I'll have a double cheeseburger and fries with extra ketchup" Joey mumbled, he had fallen asleep and obviously was dreaming. Cushla shook her head, closing her eyes as she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
[O.O; that was a long chapter for me. Everyone praise me, I had to drink 5 cups of coffee to stay awake so I could write all that XD And I'm so awake.. I think I'll start the next chapter!] 


	4. Malik & Bakura Return

Cushla yawned as she opened her eyes, glancing at Joey lying beside her. She thought to herself 'Well at least I'm not the last one to wake up.' She placed her pale hands on either side of her, pushing herself up. She wiggled her nose slightly, smelling something delicious. Cushla span around and began to stare towards Tristan, Yugi, Lauren and Grace who seemed to be cooking something. She stood herself up and shivered, remembering that she was still merely wearing her underwear. Cushla poked at her pile of clothes, confirming that they were dry; she picked them up and hurriedly begun to get changed.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you cooking?" Cushla shouted to 'the cooking crew', as she liked to call them. She adjusted her skirt, giving a few glances at her clothes before wandering over to the group.  
  
"Sausages," Tristan replied simply. Cushla raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the frying pan.  
  
"Yeah! You wouldn't believe it! Grace brought food!" Yugi said as a smile came across his small face.  
  
"She brought everything.. I mean she must have a fucking zoo in that bag or something," Lauren said as she turned over the sausages with a fork. Cushla snickered slightly as Grace made a face at Lauren.  
  
"You look better! Yesterday you seemed kind of sick, are you ok?" Grace said as her brown eyes wandered up towards Cushla.  
  
"What do you mean? What gave you that idea? I'm not sick!" Cushla blurted out quickly.  
  
"Well yesterday when I found you. You must have passed out because Joey was giving you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Then it didn't seem to work because he was going to take off your bra so he could feel your heart better, but I came in and you seemed to be all better! It was wonderful! Wee!" Grace explained, blinking blankly, not noticing that everyone's mouth was wide open at this point and staring at Cushla. Cushla's face turned bright red while her eyes began to get rather small as she mumbled err somewhat.  
  
"You made-out with JOEY!" Lauren blurted out suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Dude.." was Tristan's only reply. Just then Joey's eye opened abruptly as he leaped out of bed, sniffing the air.  
  
"Food!!! Where? How?" he shouted, rushing over to the group in a blink of an eye. His eyes widening at the Sausages as he reached down to grab one. Lauren whacked his hand away.  
  
"Oww! What did ya do that for?" He said as he rubbed his hand somewhat.  
  
"Wait till they are ready, Lover-boy." Lauren said, everyone begun to snicker.  
  
"Huh?" Joey replied, scratching his head.  
  
"We all know what you were doing last night.." Tristan said, glaring down at Joey's boxers. Cushla tried to hide her face in her hands; her face was bright red.  
  
"What? Oh.. -Err-.. I know! Can we eat now?" Joey said, nodding before realizing he was only wearing boxers.  
  
"In a fucking minute.. Just get fucking dressed and shit, then it will be ready." Lauren replied as she prodded the sausages a bit more. Joey nodded and rushed off to get changed hastily.  
  
"Hey Grace, you know that necklace we found in the tomb.." Cushla begun.  
  
"Yup! What about the pretty necklace choker thing?" Grace replied as she pulled out the golden choker from her pocket. The choker was obviously made from gold; enscripted symbols surrounded its edge of its eye-catching rim that ended at a clever looking clip, clearly there to help you wear the choker.  
  
"Can I see it?" Cushla questioned as she gazed down at the enchanting choker, holding out one of her pale hands.  
  
"Sure thing!" Grace exclaimed and placed the choker hurriedly in Cushla's hand. Cushla gazed down at it, lifting it up as she watched the sun reflect off it.  
  
"Dude.. It looks kind of like Yugi's puzzle. Maybe it belongs to the same set as that puzzle, Pegasus's eye and Bakura's Ring. It would make sense!" Tristan said.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't put it on or play around with it then. It could end up being evil like Bakura's ring." Yugi said, but it was to late. Cushla had already placed the fascinating choker around her neck, clipping it up promptly; the enscripted symbols of the choker sparkled slightly.  
  
"Looks cool. Great. Ok, now can I please fucking see it?" Lauren said, she didn't mean to be rude; it was how she talked normally. With swear words constantly coming out od no where.  
  
"I don't think anyone should." Tristan said.  
  
"I can't really see the harm really now, it hasn't done anything to Cush." Yugi replied. Yugi seemed so innocent, but sometimes he made you wonder if he really was what he seemed to be.  
  
"Yeah. Wait, I'll just take it off." Cushla exclaimed as she extended her hand behind her neck and tried to un-clip the choker, but it didn't budge. She frowned and put all her strength into removing the necklace, but it was no use, it would not move. "It won't come off.."  
  
"Well I knew you didn't want me to touch it, but you don't need to lie." Lauren said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not!" Cushla said, sounding frustrated, "You try! If you don't believe me!"  
  
"Dude I told you it was a bad idea. You're lucky Tea isn't here." Tristan said. Lauren and Tristan both walked behind Cushla. Lauren reached down and tried to undo the necklace, frowning when she realized she couldn't and Cushla was telling the truth.  
  
"Fucking hell! I can't get the fucking piece of shit off. Fuck this! You weren't lying." Lauren shouted. *****  
  
"That runt got away from us, but we'll find her and most of all, the forbidden piece to our puzzle" Malik said as he licked his lips and gazed up towards Yami-Bakura.  
  
"That girl.. I've seen her with Yugi. If he's here as well, we might just need a plan.." Bakura said as he thought carefully.  
  
"Yeah, Kill them all and take their millennium items." Malik said as a smirk came across his face.  
  
"That might of worked for you before, but not now. We don't have any cards and plus they have the forbidden piece. If they learn how to use it.. Lets just say we are in shit." Bakura said as he leaned his face in his cupped hands.  
  
"Well then. They don't know who I am, so why don't I go in there and pretend to be nice, the fucking pricks will believe me." Malik said as he began to laugh psychotically. Yami-Bakura raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, but that girl has seen me. Let's use your plan, but I'll come in and pretend to be their dear friend. Then when they least expect it, we steal the forbidden piece." Bakura said and nodded before glancing at Malik, luckily Malik had stopped his irritating laughter.  
  
"Don't forget that puzzle. I will finally have my hands on what is rightfully mine.. I mean.. Ours." Malik said as he glanced side to side, knowing he wanted all the millennium items all to himself.  
  
"This time it will finally work out. There is nothing to stop us! Angelic Bakura has been sent to the shadow realm for all eternity and now we shall rule this world with ultimate power" replied Yami-Bakura, "Now that girl went this way.. Come Malik".  
  
Yami-Bakura wandered deep into the forests with Malik following close behind. They both glanced right and left ever so often and Malik had his rod gripped tightly in his hand. They ended up metres away from the clearing, they hid behind a tree and started peaking secretly behind its camouflaging leafs.  
  
"Whoa! These sausages are really good!" Joey managed to say between scoffing down his food and trying to eat everyone else's.  
  
"Well at least something is normal around here" Yugi said, referring to Joey's eating habits.  
  
"I reckon" Lauren mumbled as she chewed on the end of a Sausage.  
  
"Well what are we going to do today anyway? Yugi? Got any idea's?" Cushla said. The choker still around her neck, Shinning slightly in the sunlight. She had stopped worrying about getting it off at this moment and thought maybe she could get her father to slice it off when she got home or something, plus, there were better things to worry about like getting there cards back and getting the hell out of there.  
  
"Malik.. Look at the blonde haired girl," whispered Yami-Bakura.  
  
"Yeah? What about her? Want to rape her?" Malik hissed back.  
  
"Malik.. Get your head out of the gutter for one minute. I admit.. that would be nice, but look.. she has the millennium choker!" Yami-Bakura whispered.  
  
"Get it! I mean.. Well we better go through with our plan. After that, Can we rape her?" Malik whispered in reply.  
  
"For the love of the shadow realm, shut your trap." Yami-Bakura hissed back. He brushed his pants slightly to make sure they were perfect, just like little innocent Bakura. He buttoned up his jacket swiftly to make sure his millennium ring was hidden. He walked out of the forest and smiled sweetly for a second, "Hey guys!"  
  
"Bakura? Where the fuck have you been!" Lauren shouted, marching over to him.  
  
"Dude.. We thought you had all psyched out and gone all evil again," Tristan said as he stood up and followed Lauren.  
  
"Yuppies! You looked really scary before! Where is your girlfriend! Wee!" Grace said, bouncing up and down towards Tristan, Lauren and Yami-Bakura.  
  
"Great to see you, Bakura!' Yugi said as he jumped up on his tiny feet and run over to join the others. Joey was to busy eating everyone else's left food to even care about why they were leaving it and Cushla didn't really know Bakura that well, she didn't feel like she should run up and hug him like the others. Malik wandered out of the forest with his arms crossed, he had attached his Millennium rod to the back of his leather belt. He smirked, but stayed cautiously silent.  
  
"Who's your friend, Bakura?" Cushla said as she stood up and glared towards Malik, glancing up and down Malik's body. She was still not convinced that these two were who they made out to be.  
  
"Call me, Malik." Malik said simply as he returned Cushla's glare with his own.  
  
"Oh! Hey Bakura and.. Malik?" Joey said as he looked up, wiping the crumbs from his face.  
  
"Well at least we are all here together now and Malik, great to meet you. Bakura, have you lost your deck?" Yugi said, glancing up between Yami- Bakura and Malik.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid I have, though I was wondering if you guys have a plan to get our decks back." Bakura said and looked down at Yugi. Malik just stood there silently, glaring at Cushla from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Well.. We are on our way to Pegasus's castle to find out. I'm really worried, but at least I have you guys with me." Yugi said and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"We should start going then! Wee!" Grace said, still bouncing up and down like she had endless energy to burn.  
  
"Sure thing. Malik and I will come with you." Yami-Bakura said.  
  
"Ok then. Let's start moving before Pegasus does something to our fucking cards" Lauren said, somewhat raising her voice when she mentioned a swear word.  
  
"Dude.. You're right." Tristan said as he and grace began to pack the groups stuff up.  
  
"Lets go!" Yugi exclaimed as he held his backpack and began to walk into the forest, the others following right behind him. This was surely an adventure they would never forget.  
  
[Whoa! Yay! Done! ^-^ Finally.. Well since I'm downloading Yu-gi-oh.. I'm going to write the next chapter right now ^-^ hehe . Lolz.. Well be warned.. next chapter.. We have our first.. well let's just say .. *wink* *wink*] 


	5. Truth or Dare

"Can we please stop walking now!!!" yelled Joey, aiming this at Yugi.  
  
"We are so close to Pegasus's castle though." Yugi shouted back.  
  
"Well maybe we should camp here tonight and then we will have a lot of strength to tackle Pegasus tomorrow." Tristan said, puffing faintly.  
  
"Yea. Come on, Yugi, he's right." Lauren said as she reached out and grabbed Yugi's hand. Yugi span around and looked up at Lauren as she nodded.  
  
"Ok, but only because Lauren wants to." Yugi said as he glanced around at everyone who was puffing and nearly falling over. Joey sat down on a near by log, leaning his elbows on his knees as he gazed at the ground, obviously thinking about something. Cushla followed him, plopping herself next to Joey as she gazed sidewards at him and smiled. The log could fit one more person and Cushla suspected Grace would bounce along soon to take the empty seat, though she didn't. Malik was leaning against a near by tree as his eyes wandered across the clearing and fixed upon the log. He smirked as he pushed himself from the tree and sat down on the sturdy log. Cushla shuddered, she didn't know why she didn't like this guy at all, but she did and her instincts at the moment were all that mattered.  
  
"What's up, Joey?" Cushla said, turning her back to Malik as she completely ignored that he was here.  
  
"Oh.. Hey Cush. I'm just thinkin' even though I'm one of the top ranked dualists in the world, I dunno if I can do anything against Pegasus with out my deck. I just dunno what's gunna happen to my red eyes black dragon." Joey mumbled, looking up to face Cushla. Malik's ears perked slightly at hearing the word, 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' and he began to eavesdrop carefully, so he could hear every word that came out of the couples's mouth.  
  
~  
  
"What is up with those three?" Tristan whispered to Yugi as he pointed vaguely towards Joey, Cushla and Malik. They were both standing a the other side of clearing, metres away from the path that lead through the forest towards Pegasus's castle. Lauren, Grace and Bakura were near the river, talking about rare cards.  
  
"Well I think Joey and Cushla are.." Yugi paused.  
  
"A couple?" Tristan finished.  
  
"Yeah.." Yugi said, looking up at Tristan with his purple eyes.  
  
"Well I asked Joey yesterday and he hasn't actually asked her out and shit. So there not really a couple.. yet." Tristan said as he looked up, obviously thinking a devious plan to set them up. "Tristan! If Joey really wants to go out with Cushla, he'll ask her himself. Though I do think he should hurry up because everyone knows he has a crush on her anyway." Yugi replied.  
  
"You can't talk. C'mon, we all know you have a thing for Lauren or is it Tea?" Tristan said, looking down at Yugi with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Tea? No way! We are just friends!" Yugi yelled before glancing around, hoping that he wasn't getting any attention from anyone. Though, everyone seemed to caught up with what they were doing to even notice Yugi's outburst.  
  
"I knew that would get you going! Nothing about Lauren, aye? See I knew you had a thing for Lauren. Anyone can see by just looking at you two." Tristan paused as his glance had caught Yugi's face; he was blushing terribly. "We are so playing Truth and Dare tonight"  
  
"But.." Yugi began, but someone interrupted him and that someone was not what the group needed at this moment.  
  
"Mokuba, Hurry up." Said a voice.  
  
"I'm coming! Seto! Wait!" called a childish voice, which was obviously Mokuba.  
  
Seto walked leisurely out of the surrounding bushes, his hands deep his pockets as his white trench coat flowed behind him. His spiteful blue eyes glared around as he noticed Yugi and his friends. Mokuba creped up behind Seto, poking his head out at one side as he clang to Seto's coat from behind.  
  
"Wow look! It's Seto Kaiba! Hi Seto!" Grace called as she leapt to her feet and began waving. Seto just stood there, raising one eyebrow before glaring over towards Yugi.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. What brings you here?" Yugi said with a big smile across his face.  
  
"I don't have time for friendly chats. I have a company to run and I need to claim my cards, now!" Seto replied, walking onwards with Mokuba behind him.  
  
"But Seto! It's late, can't we just stay with Yugi and his friends for a while?" questioned Mokuba.  
  
"No. You didn't have to come, Mokuba. It would have been safer for you at home. At this time, I just want my cards back from that mother fucker." Seto answered, a frown coming across his face.  
  
"Kaiba, it would be easier if we all went up together. I mean.." Yugi begun, but Joey interrupted him.  
  
"He means that even if you think you are a big ass tough guy. Ya can't go up there thinking you can kick Pegasus's ass, not after the last time you duelled him or without any fucking cards. It's better if you come with us. Seto, you are such a fucking dumb ass." Joey shouted from his log-seat.  
  
"Brother.. See.. He's right, can't we just stay here." Mokuba said as he looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"The day I come with you, Joey Wheeler, is the day I die. Fine, I'll stay, but only because of my brother, it's nothing to do with you morons." Seto said, glancing around before leaning against a nearby tree. Mokuba sat down beside Seto's leaning legs, not daring to say anything to Yugi at risk of getting his brother angrier then he already was.  
  
"Look! Apple! Apple!" Grace yelled, waving her arms as she pointed to a nearby tree. "I'm so hungry!" She giggled, rushing over to the tree. Grace smacked right into the tree, collapsing underneath it.  
  
"Hey, Grace! Are you ok?" Joey said as he ran over towards the fruit tree, staring down at Grace for just a second before glancing upwards. "It's not even a apple tree. Hey! Banana!!!" he shouted before reaching up to grab a banana, but unfortunately he was to short to reach. His eyes completely focused on the bananas' that he didn't even think twice about what he was going to do next. He lifted one leg and placed it on Grace's motionless back as he snatched a bunch of bananas' off the tree. He sat down upon Grace, forgetting that she was even there and probably mistaking her for a log.  
  
"Joey. You are sitting on Grace's ass," Tristan said as he pointed towards Grace.  
  
"Wh..afh?" Joey said with a banana in half of his mouth. He glanced down, finally acknowledging that Grace was actually beneath him. His eyes widened and he leapt up quickly. "Soffhry.." He took the banana out of his mouth and tried to speak again, "Sorry!"  
  
"It's ok! I'm fine! I'm fine! Hehe!" Grace said, getting to her knees and his lifted herself into a standing position, rolling her left ankle in circles as she always did when she was bored or didn't know what to say next.  
  
Kaiba lent against a tree, observing everything from a safe distance, not wishing to get involved in anything with these fools. He thought to himself, 'How did I get myself into this mess. This is a waste of my time, but it probably is the only way of getting my cards back and then I'll get back to business. If Mokuba wasn't here.. I would be up there, but I can't.' He glanced down at Mokuba, who was now twiddling his thumbs in pure boredom.  
  
"Well it's getting dark. Us girls are going to sleep in the next clearing. Over there!" Cushla said as she pointed behind her with her thumb. She had moved over to the river when Joey was making a pig of himself because she didn't like being alone with the eye tattooed freak.  
  
"What ever the fu -err- for?" Yami-Bakura glanced side ways. 'That was close, I nearly blew my cover' he thought to himself.  
  
"Girly talk!" Grace said, nodding as she rushed over and stood beside Cushla. Yami-Bakura shrugged at the answer. Lauren grunted, knowing she was going to be moved away from the guys.  
  
"Yeah Yeah. I'm fucking coming too." Lauren said as she rolled her eyes, standing up as she started to follow the others into the clearing. Seto Kaiba's eyes followed her as she walked. Lauren noticed this and she frowned, "What the fuck are you staring at, Kaiba?"  
  
"Nothing. Plus, you must be staring at me if you are asking what I'm staring at." Kaiba said and smirked. He looked down at the ground, crossing his arm. Lauren rolled her eyes and left out of sight with the other girls. Tristan grinned as he watched them leave.  
  
"Well! Now, guys.. It's time to play.. Truth or Dare!" Tristan said, a huge grin upon his face. "Who's playing or are you all to chicken?"  
  
"I guess.. I'll play." Yugi said. A look of regret came across his once happy face.  
  
"I'm not a scared little puppy. Do your worst!" Joey said as he glared towards Tristan.  
  
"Well it couldn't hurt to give it a try!" Yami-Bakura said, trying to give an innocent smile like Bakura. He glared towards Malik, as if to say, 'You better join in or else'. Malik felt like slicing them all to pieces just so he could claim all those precious cards and millennium items, but he guessed he would just have to play along to be able to maintain his prizes later on.  
  
"Count me in then." Malik said, giving a quick sarcastic smile towards Yami- Bakura.  
  
"What about you Kaiba?" Yugi said as he gazed cheerfully towards Kaiba.  
  
"I don't have time for your games." Kaiba said quickly, not even looking up to face the other guys. He had actually been leaning against that tree, being as rude as always, the whole time.  
  
"Someone is scared of a little game, aye?" Tristan said, smirking to see Kaiba's reaction.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Kaiba said sarcastically. He smirked before he continued; "I just don't take pleasure in child's pitiful little games."  
  
Since Joey had developed a deep hatred towards Kaiba only after the few months of knowing him, he knew also how to piss him off. Joey began to walks around in circles, waving his arms about as he made chicken sounds. Kaiba shuddered and began to frown, his eyes still fixed at the ground. Mokuba was curled up, sleeping by Kaiba's feet. It had been a long day, way to long for a little kid to handle.  
  
"Chicken Chicken! Someone is to scared!" Joey repeated, jumping up and down as he teased Kaiba somewhat. Kaiba growled under his breath. Suddenly he glared up at Joey, his eyes cold as they narrowed slightly. Joey stumbled backwards a little as he blinked blankly towards Kaiba's fatale stare.  
  
"I'll play." Kaiba said simply as a smirk came across his face. He was actually dying to dare Joey to do something absolutely stupid. The guys sat down in a circle and waited for someone to speak so they could start their game.  
  
"Well I guess since Kaiba was so desperate to play, he can start." Tristan grinned as he glanced to his left side where Kaiba was sitting.  
  
"I think I will." Kaiba said as he glared back at Tristan. Kaiba agreeing to play was a surprise to everyone, but him actually dishing out the first dare nearly had them in pure shock. "Joey Wheeler" Kaiba said, turning his head to glare at Joey. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"-Err- Dare! C'mon Kaiba, do your worst, ya bastard." Joey said, staring daringly into Kaiba's eyes.  
  
"Fine. I dare you to go over to where the girls are sleeping. Politely ask the hyper black haired one if you can borrow her bag of pink pretty clothes because you forgot your bra and thongs, which was a shame because you really needed them tonight. Then come back here with her bag, so we can know you have done it and so they actually think you are serious. Go on, little dog." Kaiba said, smirking as everyone's eyes lit up as they glanced between Kaiba and Joey. Joey's mouth was wide open. He looked like he was about to complain, but because he knew he had to choice, he stood up and sighed. Joey walked towards the clearing till he came to where the girls where sitting, trying on different types of make-up Grace had brought in her bag. They all frowned as they saw Joey coming towards them, but they didn't say anything till he had a chance to speak.  
  
"Grace, can I please borrow your bag because I forgot my beautiful silk bra and thongs and I need them specially tonight!" Joey said as he tried to put on a fake smile. Tristan and Yugi were peeking through the bushes, holding their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from cracking up with laughter.  
  
"Of course! You must look so pretty in them! Here you go! Wee!" Grace said as she passed him her bag. She giggled and bounced up and down in her seat.  
  
"Huh?" Cushla looked at Joey with confusion in her eyes. Joey glanced from left to right, not wanting to answer any of the girl's questions. He ran towards the guy's clearing, carrying the bag.  
  
"What the fuck! Cushla, your boyfriend is seriously fucked in the head." Lauren exclaimed raising as eyebrow as she looked at Cushla.  
  
"First he is not my boyfriend and I just think the guys are playing some joke on us." Cushla replied.  
  
"I think that Joe-Joe loves Cush-Cush!" Grace said, nodding as she glanced between the two. Cushla started to blush rapidly.  
  
"I think so too and I also think, wait, I fucking -know- that she loves him as well," Lauren said, glancing at Cushla, who was now trying to hide her red face.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
A few dares had passed and now it was Joey's turn to ask somebody. Joey knew what he was going to do, which was dare Kaiba back to finally get him back for the embarrassing dare he had given him earlier.  
  
"Kaiba, Truth or Dare?" Joey said with a grin on his face, he knew that Kaiba could not resist a good dare.  
  
"Double-Dare" Kaiba said, matching Joey's grin with a smirk. Joey had expected that Kaiba would of chosen dare, but not double-dare. This could be trouble for him because if Kaiba dared to dare him to do his own vicious dare then he would be in serious trouble. Though, Kaiba couldn't possibly that smart.. Could he?  
  
"Can't handle a dare by yourself, can ya? Well never mind. I dare you to get these pink lacy clothes in this bag that you made me get off Grace to dress up and wander over to the girls. You then will do the hokey pokey and finish off by saying 'What's up, girlfriend?' before skipping back here." Joey said. His eyes had lit up with excitement as he snickered slightly, gazing across at Kaiba.  
  
"Fine." Kaiba smirked for a second causing Joey to glare at him and wonder what he was actually planning. "But since I picked double-dare. Instead of only one other person doing this with me. I want every single one of you to or do you think you all can't handle it?" Kaiba finished, looking rather smug about himself.  
  
"Dude.. Well I'll still do it! Nothing can pull me away from those girls!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"-Err- I guess so.." Yugi said, glancing left and right.  
  
"Count me in!" Yami-Bakura said as he tried to smile again with loving eyes. He thought to himself, 'this is so degrading. I can't wait to get out of here and show that runt what real power is.'  
  
"If Bakura does it. I'll do it too." Malik snickered as he grabbed Yami- Bakura's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.  
  
"Arrrggg!" Joey said as his face turned a burning red, "This is so.. Arg! Fine!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I so fucking hope there isn't anymore of those dares tonight. I fucking want to get to sleep without those dickheads waking me up." Lauren complained.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. We've been walking all bloody day." Cushla whined as she rubbed to eyes, yawning.  
  
"Look! The fairies are coming! Fairy! Fairy! Fairy!!!" Grace squealed and pointed towards the bunch of pink, purple and white drags coming towards them.  
  
Each of the guys was dressed in a small mini-skirt matched with petite tank top. Fake fairy wings were done up upon each of their backs. The drags had bright red lipstick, purple eye shadow, bright pink blush and all their nails where painted in different unique colours. The bright pink one, that was obviously Seto Kaiba, began to sing.  
  
"You put your right leg out! You put your right leg in! You put your right leg out and you shake it all about! You do the hokey pokey and you spin around! That's what its all about!" Kaiba sang with the others chorusing behind him. The girl's eyes were widened throughout the whole of the dance. Their mouths were dropped right open, they were speechless and kept sweat- dropping every few seconds.  
  
"What's up, girlfriend!" All the guys chorused as they finished causing the girls to all fall over. The drag's laughed and skipped away back to their clearing.  
  
"What.." Grace begun.  
  
"the.." Cushla continued.  
  
"Fuck?" Lauren finished.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you see their faces?" Tristan blurted out as he wiped the make-up off his face with a tissue.  
  
"It was embarrassin' in front of the girls! Just cause ya not in love with an -Err- fuck ..Never mind." Joey said, straitening his green jacket as he finished changing out of drag clothes. Sitting down, joining the others in the usual truth or dare circle.  
  
"That was so mean. The way Lauren was looking at me." Yugi said, sniffing slightly as he gazed down at the ground.  
  
"That brings me back to my dare that I was thinking of earlier. Since it's getting late, I think I'll finish off the dares since I haven't gotten to dare anyone yet. Do you all agree to take part in the final dare or are you to afraid?" Tristan said, glancing around the circle, trying to hide a grin.  
  
"I'm not affaid of anything! As I said before, do you're worst!" Joey said, glaring towards Tristan.  
  
"If a wimp like Joey can do it then so can I." Kaiba said, yawning which made Joey growl vaguely.  
  
"Sure. I'll do it." Yami-Bakura said. 'Nothing could be worse compared to the things I've done in my life.' He thought to himself.  
  
"..Ok.. So will I." Malik said plainly.  
  
"Well I guess if everyone is doing it, so will I." Yugi said, wiggling his nose as he gazed at Tristan, smiling a little.  
  
"Ok. Now, none of you can go back on this. I dare every single one of you to ask one of the girls out tomorrow and you have to tell me who you are asking out now so we all know." Tristan said, nodding to himself. He laughed at the expressions of all the guys, "So we will go round the circle. Yugi, you first."  
  
"Lauren!" Yugi said, nodding. He was really scared of actually asking somebody out, but he had to look brave in front of his friends.  
  
"Cushla." Joey said, gazing down at the ground. This answer made Malik's left eye twitch as he glared with the corner of his eyes directly at Joey. Yami-Bakura saw this and whacked Malik's back. Malik shook his head, looking down at the ground.  
  
"The bitch, whatever her name is." Kaiba said. Mumbling to himself, not wishing to continue this on till tomorrow.  
  
"Brown hair? Blonde? Black?" Tristan questioned Kaiba.  
  
"Brown." Kaiba answered. Yugi lifted his head and glared towards Kaiba. Kaiba just raised one eyebrow towards Yugi.  
  
"That bitches name is Lauren." Yugi exclaimed with the slight bit of anger in his voice. It was hard to believe that a little runt like Yugi could ever get angry, but maybe you just had to mention something about Lauren. The fact that Kaiba wanted to ask Yugi's claimed crush annoyed Yugi more then anything Kaiba had actually done to him. Though, he thought that Lauren would choose whom she really loved anyway. He seriously doubted that it would be Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah her. Got a problem with it? Yugi." Kaiba questioned, smirking slightly as he looked down at Yugi from his opposite seat. Yugi was about to answer with the first rude thing he would of ever said in his life, but Tristan interrupted him.  
  
"Anyway! On to the next person! Malik? Bakura?" Tristan said, trying to stop the fighting between Kaiba and Yugi.  
  
"Cushla." Malik said. Glaring up to face Joey enraged expressions, flicking him off by just turning his head away from Joey's furious face.  
  
"-err-.. Um. Cushla?" Yami-Bakura said. He laughed evilly inside his head as he thought to himself, 'Well at least it's a easier way to get that choker. Actually, why didn't I think of that way before?'  
  
"Before you all tear each other apart. I think we should just all get to sleep. Dudes, I didn't know it would cause this much trouble. Well lets get going to bed then." Tristan said, waving his hands around, trying to stop the evil glares that were going around. Tomorrow was surely going to be a day they never forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Anyway! I do not own Yu-gi-oh! That person owns it. Ya know, the person with the face and clothes o.o;;;;! Anyway! Sorry about taking so long to update this chapter! It was exam time and I had to study and shit. Anyway ^^ Next chapter from the very beginning earns my r rating. I suggest if you don't like rape, yaoi or slaves that you don't read any more! Though ^^ I'm sure you wouldn't be in a R-rated story if you didn't like that kinda stuff! So go on! Read! Turn the page. Well.. When I do update! Then you can ._.;; Anyway I'm going to update right now because I feel wide awake and have a whole hour to spare! Well See yaz ^^ ~Enslaved] 


	6. Deep Encounter

Cushla lay in bed, gazing up at the stars. She was the last one of the girls to fall asleep again. She just could not manger to fall asleep. She kept thinking about everything, Malik, where they were, Malik, Joey, Malik, her cards, Malik, food and Malik. She just lay frozen cold, wrapped up in Grace's lime green blanket. She thought to herself, "Why can't I sleep. There is just so much to worry about. I mean, everyone has just been sitting around and being so happy. If they think about it, we are on an island in the middle of no-where. We have lost our cards and we have nothing. Our parents are probably searching for us! Fucking hell. Also, why can't I get that Malik guy out of my head? I mean.. I know that he is up to something and I just bet that we are going to have to try and stop it. Fuck life. It's such a bitch and I can't sleep! I need to walk. Yes, Walk!"  
  
Cushla slipped out of her blankets and stood up. She was still in her clothes so there was no need to get changed. Cushla walked wherever she wanted and where her heart lead her to go. She finally ended up in another one of the islands clearings, away from the guys and girls. She gazed around a bit. This clearing was different to any others that she had encounted. A murky mist surrounded it; vines were hanging down from the mysterious trees. Odd flowers peeked up at every corner of the darkened clearing. It wasn't that the flowers weren't beautiful; it was the fact that there were huge thorns sticking out of them at every angle. Cushla sighed as she thought to herself, 'Anything is better then Grace's sleep talking about Mr. Puffy Bunny and the fairies... or Laurens' vague snoring. Now maybe I can think.' She sat down and lent against one of the old trees, closing her orb-like eyes. Cushla's ear twitched as she heard footsteps creeping around the clearing.  
  
"Who's there?" Cushla shouted. She shuddered and glanced around.  
  
"No-one you should be afraid of." A familiar voice whispered, sounding nearer -getting unbearably close. A purple-cloaked figure crept out of the shadowed bushes. The figure's face was covered, yet Cushla felt like she knew this shaped figure somehow. She felt that she should be frightened and it was even scarier to think of a reason for her fear.  
  
"Who... the fu... fuck... are you?" Cushla said with a slight shaking within her voice. She stood up, her back flat against the ancient tree as her hands clang at it from behind. Her eyes glared, not even blinking; in fear of the figure advancing.  
  
"I said, no-one. Well... You'll find out soon enough." The voice hissed as it advanced closer towards the terrified girl, till it was inches away from her. Cushla attempted to run sideways to escape the man, but his arm flew forward and gripped against her forearm; digging his nails into the succulent flesh of her pale skin. He forced her back against the tree, pressing her back against its hard surface. He released his other hand and held it firmly around her neck, pushing her upwards so that she couldn't move without choking herself. Removing his hand from her arm, he grabbed a nearby vine and tied it harshly round her left wrist so that she could not escape him. He let her neck go, allowing her to speak.  
  
"You won't get away with this! You fucking bastard! What the fuck do you think you are doing!" Cushla screamed as she struggled to get away, but all she succeeded in doing was forming a red mark around her wrist where the vine was tied. He leaned towards her to reply to her pathetic screams for help.  
  
"Just watch me." He whispered; his breathe swept against her skin, making a shiver run down her spine. He ran his tongue slowly along the side of her neck before biting it harshly till the skin broke, slight blood appeared. Cushla couldn't free herself from him, his body pressed against hers, which made it impossible for her to move away. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second, thinking for a minute. 'Fucking hell. This... guy is doing the most disgusting thing that has ever happened in my life and I can't stop him. One hand is tied down and he is holding my other. The only thing that is free is my legs... wait! Guys... Legs... I have it!'. Cushla's eyes glared opened and stared at the cloaked figure. She smirked and lifted one leg, kneeing up and slamming against his tender area. He let out a small yelp of pain, but just laughed psychotically as he stepped back. "Feisty little one. I like it."  
  
"You're sick." Cushla said, narrowing her eyes as she spat at him. "Show yourself, you fucking bastard."  
  
"If you think I'm sick now. Just wait for what happens next." He hissed and stepped forward, "Be patient. You'll find out who I am soon enough." He reached for a vine and tied her free hand to another branch of the tree. He slowly dropped himself to the ground to tie up her remaining limbs before she kicked his tender area again.  
  
"You fucking sick mother fucker! Get your hands off me! When Joey finds you, he'll kill you!" Cushla screamed as she tried to kick, but unfortunately, the psychotic figure had already tied her down and it was not possible to move any of her limbs. The figure just laughed at her again as it stood up to face her.  
  
"I don't think he could lay a finger on me." The figure laughed, "If you really want to know who I am, then so be it. Though, I think this might make my face be imprinted into your nightmares forever." He unclipped his coat and pulled it out from over his head, throwing it to the side as he stood still in front of her and gazed into her teary eyes.  
  
"Malik! You fucking bastard! I knew it would be you! Arg! Leave me alone!" Cushla yelled as her azure eyes began to fill with regretful tears.  
  
"No can do. I find you..." He ran his finger across her cheek, "irresistible. C'mon, you know it will be fun." Cushla bit her lip hard, slicing into it and forcing it to bleed. Malik smirked at this and lowed his lips to Cushla's. He pressed his lips to hers and she felt a sudden shiver down her spine as his tongue licked the blood from her crimson stained lips. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand travel inside her top and she could do nothing to stop him. He pulled away and gazed deep into her eyes, "Still want me to leave you alone?" He whispered.  
  
"Ye..." she began to yell, but he pushed one finger to her lips and made a slight shushing sound. She narrowed her eyes, but kept silent. He reached behind him and clutched his millennium rod in one hand and flicked it easily into a dagger. Before she could yell a complaint of some sort, he had cut down her top, slicing the materiel aside till it dropped to the bed of flowers that were surrounding them both. He frowned at the offending bra and lifted up his dagger once more before sliding its sharp edge through her bra, while grazing part of her skin just enough to draw blood.  
  
"What do we have here...?" Malik said, grinning deviously as he looked up and down her bare chest.  
  
"You fucking bastard! Get the fuck away from me!" Cushla yelled as she snapped at his finger. He yanked it back, but it was to late; she had bitten it hard enough to draw a slight spot of blood. He frowned and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Little bitch. Don't worry, you'll pay for that little move." Malik whispered, placing the wounded finger in his mouth, sucking on it tenderly before taking it out and running it between her envious breasts causing her to flinch.  
  
"Ma...Ma...lik... Don't..." she whispered, closing her eyes. She had nearly started thinking about giving into his sexual assault. She just didn't know how to stop him and she just wished someone would help her before it got any worse then it already was.  
  
"Just give in, it's no use. I don't give a fuck about your pleads because it just makes my thirst for you grow stronger." He whispered into her ear, this angered her greatly though she didn't know how she could avoid this situation. He brought down his dagger for another assault on her clothing. Tearing through the material of her skirt with the blade of his dagger, leaving her body frozen with just mere underwear covering herself.  
  
"Why the fuck are you doing this to me?" Cushla screamed, creating an echo across the clearing. Just that scream could probably be heard for miles. This annoyed Malik and he decided to wrap a vine around her mouth so she could not scream for help any longer. He did this accordingly without any struggles from the girl. Malik glanced over her quickly to make sure she was securely gagged. Instead of using his dagger to rip through her remaining undergarment, he gripped it and with one hand. With one quick pull, he ripped the underwear off her body, dropping its torn material behind himself. Tears began to form under Cushla's eyes. She was unable to scream or move her exposed body. She felt dirty, insecure and she couldn't do a thing to stop this whole experience, but hope.  
  
Malik ignored her weeping. He dropped to his knees so that his head was levelled with her now exposed area. He looked up at her distressed eyes and smirked, licking his lips before leaning closer to her area. Moving closer, he revealed his tongue and moved it slowly around her area, felling his man- hood growing harder as he licked across this girls private. Malik was getting ready to take off his pants before a distant yell interrupted his pleasurable experience.  
  
"Malik! What the fuck do you think your doing?" yelled a voice from behind him. Malik quickly turned his head to express anger on his visitor. [I'll just leave you right there *Evil Grin* Don't we all just love limes? ^-^ I know I do.-er- anyway ^^! I'm going to write the start of the next chappie right now @_@ All characters besides Cushla, Lauren and Grace are owned by creator of yu-gi-oh person thing =P! I'm tired x.x and I watch to much anime.. I can't remember!] 


	7. Malik's Fashion

"Malik! What the fuck do you think your doing?" yelled a voice from behind him. Malik quickly turned his head to express anger on his visitor.  
  
"This is none of your business, Bakura." Malik hissed and turned back to face his victim. Yami-Bakura frowned towards Malik and advanced nearer towards him. Yami-Bakura gripped onto his shoulder and yanked him back with just enough strength to make Malik fall backwards. Malik growled at this, but let himself drop to the ground. He just lay there in disappointment, but he knew if he disobeyed Yami-Bakura, it would mean no sex for a whole month.  
  
Yami-Bakura stepped towards Malik's sexual prey and began to un-tie her from the tree, ignoring the distant growls and swear words from his partner. As he finished undoing the last bind around her mouth, he placed his finger upon her lips to make sure she didn't scream. Yami-Bakura lent closer to her terrified face and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Don't worry... I'll take care of him. Just run now and don't tell anyone about it yet, I'll explain to you later." He whispered soothingly into the young girls' ear, letting her free as the corner of his eye watched her run out of sight before he glared down at Malik with anger in his eyes. Little did they know, even though she had been through the most terrible circumstances in her whole in tier life, she would not give up on knowing what was truly going on. She hid behind the bushes and peered out from between their scatted branches. Cushla had a feeling that something was suspicious with this whole situation. She had never heard Bakura swear before.  
  
"How the fuck could you do that? Don't you realize that your dirty desires might have just ruined our plan?" Yami-Bakura yelled at Malik, staring down into his eyes in disgust.  
  
"I was just having a little fun with her. She enjoyed it, I could tell by the fear in her eyes." Malik said, laughing psychotically as he mentioned the enjoyment of the whole experience.  
  
"How the fuck are we meant to get the choker now? You fucking moron, think of the power over your fucking cock. You can get all the pleasure for your dick after we get the final millennium pieces. Then, you can have every girl on your dick that you fucking want." Yami-Bakura said, spitting towards Malik. Cushla couldn't believe her ears, 'All this time... that has been Bakura's Yami... and they have both been after the millennium items? Oh fuck... I have to get back and tell the others... In just... one second' she thought to herself, slight interested in if she could find out anything more. Her exposed fragile body shivered behind the branches of her new found hiding place.  
  
"Don't worry about it... I still have the power of my Millennium rod and another rod for that fact." Malik whispered, standing up and walking towards Yami-Bakura. He stopped, inching away from Yami-Bakura's face. Malik leant in and pressed his lips against his partners, causing a passionate kiss between them both. Yami-Bakura frowned and lifted up his arms up and pushed Malik away from him.  
  
"Not now!" Yami-Bakura growled towards his associate.  
  
Cushla twitched; she needed to get out of here as soon as possible before they found her out. She was inches away from where the two were standing. Cushla placed her hands on the cold ground floor and tried to creep away on all fours, avoiding twigs and leafs in fear of making the slightest sound. Though, she did not accomplice this. After a few careful paces, one of her knees clicked against a twig causing a cracking sound that could obviously be heard.  
  
"Quiet I heard something," Yami-Bakura hissed towards Malik and began to walk closer into the bushes, eyeing Cushla. He swiftly grabbed the back of her neck and held her up, "Didn't I tell you to run? I guess you don't take to kindly to warning"  
  
"Well now what do we do with her? She will tell her pitiful little friends. Lets just rape her then kill her." Malik said, smirking to himself.  
  
"No. If we kill her, then the others will notice and suspect something. We'll just have to make her stay quiet." Yami-Bakura replied before turning to look deeply into Cushla's worried eyes. He lowered her down to the ground, but held her neck securely in his hand for safekeeping.  
  
"I could easily control her with the powers of my Millennium rod." Malik suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Cushla, you either keep your mouth shut or we'll control you to kill everyone of your friends..." Yami-Bakura began.  
  
"Hah and don't think of telling your little friends because I see and know all." Malik finished.  
  
"You fucking bastard, Malik." Cushla spat towards him, but only ended up hitting Yami-Bakura's hand instead.  
  
"You better shut your fucking mouth, wench. All I'll consider giving you more punishment then you already have." Yami-Bakura said, continuing to stare into her eyes, which worried her slightly, but she still continued. She was not one to give up so easily.  
  
"Fine. See if I care, you fucking prick. Just kiss my fucking ass! Oh, I mean your boyfriend, Malik's. You fucking faggot." She continued her taunting, spitting at him again.  
  
"Didn't I tell he tell you to shut your fucking mouth, bitch." Malik yelled, lifting his arm before bringing it down to smack her across the face. Her cheek twitched at this, but she narrowed her eyes towards Malik to add insult towards him. This frustrated him. "Arg, don't you just ever give up."  
  
"Don't you ever stop thinking about sex? You see, you can't even get a girlfriend so you have to rape people! That's why your dating Bakura because you can't get a girl for yourself. At least I have Joey!" She said, grinning even though there was a red mark straight across her face.  
  
"We can change that. Cushla, you are now officially dating Malik instead." Yami-Bakura said and dropped her to the ground. "Don't try to defy us wench or I'll make sure every one of you is dead." Yami-Bakura said, pointing away for her to leave.  
  
"Great. My own bitch and I expect affection or you know what will happen to Joey and the others." Malik said, shoeing her off as well. Cushla knew they would do something to her friends by the look in there eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. This annoyed her, but she had to agree. For everyone's sake... for Joey. She couldn't risk their lives even if it meant she had to pretend to love that ignorant bastard. Yami-Bakura scanned down her naked body, thinking to himself, 'Not bad. Though it is nearly sunrise and this wench has no clothes. We'd better get her some before someone suspects anything from us'  
  
"You need clothes before you go, Wench." Yami-Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"And how the hell am I meant to get those here? You fuc... You... Bas... -err- nothing." Cushla replied.  
  
"My purple cloak" Malik said, surprisingly thinking without mentioning anything about sex. Malik flicked his dagger again and headed towards his cloak, while Yami-Bakura watched Cushla carefully.  
  
"I hope I didn't hear anything I don't want to then, Wench." Yami-Bakura said, smirking to himself.  
  
"Here... Your Bra was easily fixed with just tying one of my rings around the slashed middle. How sweet, you can keep something of mine close to your... hea... Breasts!" Malik said, chucking her the bra. Cushla thought, 'What a fucking asshole.' She opened her arms to catch it, but Yami-Bakura held out his hand and caught it in mid air. Cushla stared at him questionably.  
  
"I'll put it on. I want no interfering, I don't know what you can do with that choker of yours." Yami-Bakura said. This was the most pathetic excuse that Cushla had heard in her life, all he wanted was to touch her breasts and she refused to let him. She had already been through enough today as it was.  
  
"No! I'll put it on!" She growled, attempting to snatch the fixed Bra off Yami-Bakura.  
  
"Joey Joey Joey? Think of him before you act and I'm also sure he wouldn't want me to tell him that you have been having sex with Malik for a long time and have only been playing him. Hmm. Would you? Wench." Yami-Bakura grinned, loving the expression on Cushla's face. Her mouth just dropped completely and she turned around, letting Yami-Bakura put on the bra, much to her dismay.  
  
"That's a good girl." Yami-Bakura said, placing the bras first over her arms before doing it up at the back. "Oh must make sure it is also secure in the front." He grinned and placed his hands on the cups of the bra, just so he could feel her breasts a few times. She shivered and tried to push him off, which was successful. He just let go and laughed to himself.  
  
"I better put this one on." Malik said, coming over to Cushla. Was dressing her a fun game to them? She didn't think it was so exciding. Malik had cut his purple coat in half. One half for a skirt and the other for a top that he had just finished realizing how to much it fid on a woman's body. He positioned the top around her head, where he had obviously cut a quick, but precise hole. Then he tied it up behind her. It was a top that showed her back, yet covered her chest completely, rather like a long bikini.  
  
"Looks good, now the wrench's breasts are covered, but what about her ass." Yami-Bakura commented, drawing attention to Cushla's ass.  
  
"Well that's easy." Malik grabbed the left over material and wove it around the bottom half of Cushla, covering her entirely. "Only problem how do we keep it there. Wait..." Malik looked on the remaining chain that was once part of his coat. He cut a whole thought the fabric where Cushla's left hip was and tied the chain there, giving it a quick pull to make sure that it was safe and sound. "Done."  
  
"How the fuck did you learn this shit, Malik?" Yami-Bakura asked, staring at him oddly.  
  
"Well I use to have to do it to all the girls that I gave a quick fuck when I was a kid. You know, to avoid my father finding out I'd been fucking everyone including my own sister." Malik replied.  
  
"You sick bastard." Yami-Bakura replied.  
  
"Um... Underwear?" Questioned Cushla.  
  
"You really need those?" Asked Malik.  
  
"Yes!" Cushla growled.  
  
"Get some off your bouncy friend later on. For now, that will be fine. No- one will notice you." Yami-Bakura suggested, but didn't wait for a complaint. He pushed Cushla onwards. "Go now. It's about 7 in the morning and most people will be awake."  
  
Cushla rolled her eyes and walked onwards, kicking the stone in front of her. They watched her leave before going there separate ways towards the guys.  
  
'What am I suppose to do now...? I'm stuck in this huge mess and if I don't do what they tell me, they will tell everyone everything and might even kill them. Oh fuck it... Sometimes I wish I was dead.' She thought, entering where the girls sleeping 'quartes' were.  
  
[I'll just end it there . .! I'm thinking of stopping this fic because no-one reads it and basically I write it for everyone and waste about an hour of my life every day o.o;;;! Well.. review if you want me to continue. ~Enslaved] 


	8. Tears of Sorrow

Cushla entered the girl's area; her eyes too busy gazing at the sky in worry to realize anything of importance. Her mind was fixated on that night and what she was going to do about this complete and utter mess. She wasn't paying much attention to where exactly she was actually heading and ended up smacking right into Lauren.  
  
"What the fuck?" yelled Lauren as she picked herself up off the ground to see who had bumped into her, mumbling something about how ditzy Grace was, "Oh... Cushla..." She said, after realizing whom it was. She glanced over at Cushla for a moment before continuing on with her sentence, "What the fuck are you wearing? Is that Grace's? Oh my fucking god, I can't believe Grace wears that kind of shit!"  
  
"I don't wear poo-poo! How would you make poo-poo into clothes?" Grace questions as she leaned in between them. Lauren brought her hand up to smack her head in frustration. Grace brought her hands up and began to dance around as she sung, "Poooooooo Poooooooo!"  
  
"No, I mean you don't own that kind of clothes. Y'know?" Lauren replied. Her eyes twitched with aggravation as Grace continued to giggle about the word Poo-poo.  
  
"I don't own those clothes! Oooo! Where did you get those clothes? Is there a shop near by?" Grace questions, tilting her head slightly in confusion. At this point, Lauren was about to pull her hair out with annoyance. Though, she was even close to even strangling her ditzy friend.  
  
"Where the fuck did you get that? It looks like the cloak that I've seen Malik wearing." Lauren commented. Her eyebrow slightly raised due to the fact Cushla was still silent. Cushla? Silent? Now, that was unusual.  
  
"...But if Malik's wearing the cloak, how can she wear it too? Does Malik have two coats?" Grace said, she was obviously rather puzzled by this.  
  
"No... Does this look like a coat? It's mine. Not that son of a fu... I mean, that adorable... guy." Cushla replied, her eyes still wandering about the sky. She couldn't bare to look at her friends directly in the eye. She was too ashamed.  
  
"Are you ok? You sound fucking out of it today. Adorable? Last I checked, you fucking hated the guy." Lauren exclaimed as she placed each hand in her jean pockets, glancing over at Cushla as she did so.  
  
"I think teddies are adorable!" Grace said, bouncing up and down with happiness. She seemed to resemble a rabbit at this moment. Lauren twitched once again.  
  
"No... I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I couldn't sleep last night, worrying about what is going to happen today and all." Cushla reassured them both as she looked down, finally facing her friends. Her azure eyes met each of their eyes before she nodded, "Suppose we better go and meet the guys for breakfast before we head up to Pegasus's castle." ~~~~~~~~``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik's back lay firmly against a tree, his arms crossed over one another as he observed the other men. Most of them were sweating in worry about Tristan's dare. Malik, on the other hand, wasn't worried at all. He had other plans, but he'd have to wait till the girls got here before he could complete them.  
  
Just as Malik was pondering that thought. Cushla, Lauren and Grace walked through the bushes. Lauren was yelling at Grace, as usual. While, Cushla was glancing at the ground as she kicked a rock. Unfortunately, this rock rolled slowly towards Malik and landed directly upon his foot. Cushla gazed up to see where the rock was, so she could kick it once again. Her face cringed as she saw who had picked it up, her feet began to get rather shifty as her eyes met Malik's.  
  
"Whoa. Where did ya get those clothes?" Joey shouted over at Cushla before walking towards her, blocking the view of Malik. This made Cushla grin for a moment, though the smile quickly dropped. She wished she could lean over and give Joey a hug and sob into his chest, but she couldn't. No-matter how much she wanted, she wasn't aloud to for his own safety. To make matters worse. Joey wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his embrace. She couldn't see anything and began to feel anxious. What if Malik came behind Joey and thrust something into his back. She didn't wish for Joey to bleed slowly to certain death within her arms. Cushla resorted to roughly pushing him away from herself before wandering over to the river. Her tears swelling within her eyes as they flowed, like lava erupting from a volcano, down her cheeks as the streams of darkness hit against the river's serene surface.  
  
Joey's mouth was opened rather wide. His eyes were still focused on Cushla, he felt very unsure of what he should do in this situation. Joey was about to walk over towards the troubled girl, but was stopped when he felt a hand rest upon the surface of his shoulder. It was Tristan, who was now shaking his head as a signal for Joey to leave her be. The rest of the party, stood rather speechless as they glanced questionably between Cushla and Joey. Even Lauren, who was usually loud-mouthed in most circumstances, was silent. Malik, on the other hand, had a delightful smirk upon his face. His plan had worked and everything that Cushla and Joey had was about to crumble in his next move. Of course, he knew he could of easily used the powers of the shadow realm to make her forget Joey. Though, what was the fun in that? He would rather see both of them suffer in the process.  
  
Malik leisurely walked towards Cushla, his hands in his pockets as he whistled. He crept up behind her and casually wrapped his arms around her. Cushla was about to struggle, but Malik began to whisper in her ear before she had the chance too.  
  
"Don't even think about it, pathetic bitch. As soon as you make a wrong move, those pitiful fools die. Understand? Now lean your head back on my shoulder and smile smile, smile!"  
  
Cushla shuddered slightly at this comment, but fortunately for her, Malik didn't detect this. She leant her head back, placing it on Malik's shoulder. She smiled to some extent much to her dismay. Joey felt his stomach drop in astonishment as his eye twitched vaguely. He turned his self around, so that the embrace was out of his eye reach. Tears rushed down his cheeks as he looked away from his friends.  
  
"Don't cry, dude. It isn't worth it." Tristan whispered as he walked in front of Joey, "You knew it wouldn't last. It never does, aye? C'Mon... talk."  
  
"Ya don't understand. It was working this time! Why? Why is she with 'him'?" Joey questioned as he buried his head within his hands, tears of sadness still flooding his eyes.  
  
"She's a slut, Joey! She has no feelings! Just get over the fucking bitch!" Tristan yelled. The rest of the companions were now able to hear him. They were looking astounded as they glanced between Tristan and Joey, then back to Malik and Cushla.  
  
"What the fuck did ya just say?" Joey shouted, lifting his hands away from his face, putting them in a fist-like shape as he swung them against Tristan's face. Tristan flew backwards, his body crashing against the ground as the dust and rubble sprung in all directions.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura made his way over to Malik casually. He leant over and whispered softly into Malik's ear.  
  
"Controlling Tristan was a good move. You might just get some tonight."  
  
Malik's face brightened up as he heard these words, but he continued to hold his victim. An evil grin was fixated amongst his face as he glanced up towards Bakura. Though, the hand that was not holding Cushla at this point was clutching his millennium rod. He was using it to control Tristan, which was also part of his devious little plan.  
  
Yugi frowned as he hurried towards the fighting pair, "Stop guys! Stop it! Calm down!" He yelled as he held his arms up to break the brawling boys apart. Joey wiped his sweating forehead for a moment before sitting down on the ground in a great huff. He rather resembled a pouting puppy that had just lost his favorite toy. While, Tristan was laying on the ground. His nose was bleeding and sweat trickled down the sides of his face. Grace skipped towards Tristan, stopping inches away from him as she glanced down with worried eyes.  
  
"Are you ok? Tristan-poo!" She questioned, sitting down beside him. He opened his eyes, squinting them slightly before shaking his head and sitting himself up.  
  
"I'm fine!" Tristan growled. Grace blinked blankly for a moment before grasping a tissue and holding it to him. Tristan mumbled, taking the tissue and beginning to rub his nose with it. Grace shaked her head and giggled before she reached out to give Tristan a hug.  
  
The mood on the other side of the camp was very different...  
  
"Kaiba! You fucking bastard! Do you ever shut your fucking mouth?" Lauren yelled as she lifted one hand up in order to slap Seto Kaiba across the face, though Kaiba brought his hand up to block the assault with ease. Lauren growled with frustration as she tried to pressure her hand on to Kaiba's, but it was no use. Kaiba was just too strong for her.  
  
"I don't have time for your grudge, little girl. Now, piss off. I have more important things to do then talked to loud-mouthed wretch," Kaiba growled, smirking as he twisted himself around, so that the only thing she could see was his back.  
  
"What the fuck did you just call me?" Lauren snapped as she ran towards Kaiba in a fiery rage. Arms flinging in all directions as she attempted to strike his back, anything that may hurt the arrogant pig. Seto easily swung himself around to block the attack once again, it seemed that there was not even a point to Lauren's ineffective attack. He held her wrists firmly in his grasp as he glared down into her eyes for a moment. His smirk still fixated amongst his face. Lauren's eyes were narrowed slightly as they twitched, she felt like spitting in that pathetic excuse for a man's face. She would of easily liked to slap him at this moment, but there was the slight problem of her hand's being caught in Seto's grasps. Seto unexpectedly let her out of his clasping hands, forcing her to fall forward against his chest. Lauren's eyes blinked for a moment, as she didn't realize what was happening. She could hear his heart beating as her head fell against his warm chest.  
  
"Hey guys! It's time to go up to Pegasus's castle now! We can win back our cards!" called Yugi with excitement in his voice. As Lauren heard this she quickly pushed Seto back with full force.  
  
"Asshole!" She said simply before running off to meet Yugi. Kaiba just smirked as his hands slipped inside his pockets. He just turned around and walked off to find Mokuba. 


	9. Secrets Untold

[Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I do, though, own this story! Enjoy ^___^! (Well the people who actually read it.) *Sweatdrop*]  
  
Joey thumped his hand against the entrance of Pegasus's castle. He was puffing slightly as he leaned on each one of his knees, gripping onto his jeans, "I bet ya Tristan!" He managed to say between his gasps for air.  
  
"Yeah, but your still a loser." Tristan replied, wiping the sweat off his face. Joey sighed as he shrugged at this. He still wasn't in any mood to fight back at the moment; he was rather depressed.  
  
Yugi stretched his arms up as he reached the top of the staircase; he glanced between Joey and Tristan before smiling warmly towards them. Joey forced a smile as Tristan waved. Bakura followed, skipping up the stairs before he stood beside Yugi; his face innocent, but ever so deceiving.  
  
"So, when should we go in?" Bakura questioned as he looked down at Yugi, the smile still stuck upon his face.  
  
"We'll go in as soon as the others get here!" Yugi replied, returning Bakura's smile.  
  
"Hurry Mokuba." Seto said as he walked up the path at his usual fast pace, his coat flying behind him as it caught the wind. Mokuba was behind, struggling to keep up with his brother. When Seto reached the top, he was about to barge upon the entrance doors before Tristan stood in his way.  
  
"Hey! You can't just go in like that." Tristan exclaimed. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and tried to hit Tristan a side.  
  
"I don't have time for your insolence. Move." Kaiba growled as he waited for Tristan to move. Though, Tristan didn't.  
  
"Just let the fucking asshole through. He'll only whine and complain because he fucking doesn't get want he wants for once." Lauren shouted over at Tristan. Tristan shrugged, obviously agreeing to what Lauren was saying because he quickly moved. It was Kaiba's fault if he got himself into more then he could handle.  
  
"Come on, Mokuba." Seto said as he pushed open the double doors with both hands, forcing them to slam against the walls as he entered.  
  
"But... Brother!" Mokuba complained, but Seto interrupted him  
  
"No, Mokuba." Seto said in a firm tone as he glared about the castle where he had been only a few months ago. Mokuba followed close behind, trying to keep up with his brother's fast paced. The doors slamming shut behind them both.  
  
"Asshole" Lauren repeated under her breath as she watched the door slam.  
  
Grace giggled as she came up behind Lauren, poking her on the back. Lauren jumped in shock, "Fucking..."  
  
"Hi!" Grace said, continuing to giggle as she waved with both hands. Lauren rolled her eyes before placing her hands upon her hips.  
  
"Hi." Lauren said simply before glancing away, expecting Malik or Cushla to show up any second now.  
  
Malik had his hand painstakingly over Cushla's shoulder, she didn't look practically happy about this. It was slightly obvious by the permanent frown upon her forehead and the way her lips seem to be curved.  
  
"Joey, come here." Tristan whispered towards Joey who was trying to face the wall so that he would not catch a glimpse of Cushla and Malik. He walked over slowly, his head tilted to the ground.  
  
"What'ca want?" He questioned, trying not to look Tristan in the eye.  
  
"Cush doesn't look very happy with Malik. In fact she looks real angry about it." Tristan commented before tilted his head in the direction of Cushla. Joey glanced with the corners of his eyes.  
  
"I think ya right." Joey replied, "I think something is going on!"  
  
Bakura saw Malik entering with Cushla and began to walk leisurely over to them both. He passed Malik and started to hiss into his ear, "Your bitch is making them suspicious. The wrench's face looks displeased. I suggest you talk to her before we get ourselves in trouble." With this comment directed at Malik, Bakura span around and skipped back up the stairs.  
  
Malik tightened his grip on Cushla's shoulders, almost digging his nails deep into her flesh. She flinched at this, "What the fuck?" She questioned.  
  
"Stop this shit, fucking bitch." Malik whispered into Cushla's ear, digging his nails into her flesh even further, "Smile, or face death."  
  
"I'd rather die then smile for you." Cushla hissed towards Malik.  
  
"You'll smile or I'll slit Joey's throat." Malik replied calmly. Cushla twitched and smiled, though her head was still turned so that she could not see Malik's face. Malik glanced down towards her neck; it was about time that they attempted to get that choker of hers. Cushla had smartly coved it with one of Grace's pink polo jackets, but Malik still knew it was hidden beneath it.  
  
"Should we go in Yug'?" Joey questioned Yugi. His eyes still lay on Malik, still suspecting that something was going on.  
  
"Yeah! Come on guys!" Yugi cheered as he tried to push the door open with one hand, but had no luck. Then he attempted two hands and sadly, still had no luck. Tristan snickered and pushed the door open for Yugi, "Thanks Tristan!" Yugi commented. His face was sweating, he seemed to be good at duelling, but when it came to psychical strength... he sucked.  
  
They gazed around the inside of the castle for a while; everything seemed the same as when they were in duellist kingdom. The only thing that seemed to of changed was the fact that there were no people, but themselves. A dead silent stuck the air, no one moved, no one spoke. The doors slammed behind them, finally breaking the silence. Though, still no one spoke in till they heard the creeping of a door opening somewhere near by.  
  
"What's that?" Lauren whispered to the others.  
  
"Show yourself! Pegasus!" Yugi shouted. Everyone began to stare at Yugi with odd little looks on their faces.  
  
"Calm yourself, Yugi-boy." Came Pegasus's voice from the far right corner. Sounds of feet tapping against the surface of the ground followed his voice.  
  
"Where are Seto and Mokuba?" Lauren demanded before she realized what she was actually saying. She lifted her hand to her mouth as she thought, 'Why the fuck did I just say that? Who gives a fuck about that prick, Kaiba? Poor Mokuba.' Lauren felt the eyes of the gang come upon her all at once before they directed their gaze back at Pegasus.  
  
"Seto and Mokuba are wandering somewhere around the castle. I have no interest in them for the moment; I only came to greet my guests." Said Pegasus, his voice its normally calm tone, "Especially Yugi-boy." Pegasus added as he brushed a strand of grey hair away from his face, revealing his millennium eye.  
  
"How the -FUCK- did you get that back! I -FUCKING- stole it from you!" Bakura burst out and began to search through his pockets as the voice of Malik entered his head, 'Do you realize what you just said in front of Yugi and all them? You blew your cover! Run somewhere amongst the castle -now- I'll find you later.'  
  
"Shit..." Bakura whispered under his breath as he lifted his hands out of his pocket, his eyes shifting from left to right as he clenched his teeth together, "Heh... Heh... Heh..."  
  
"Bakura! You bad man!" commented Malik, his inner self, grinning from cheek to cheek. Bakura twitched at Malik's comment as he began to run off in the other direction, slamming doors behind him till he was out of sight. Cushla rolled her eyes at Malik and kicked him in the ankle lightly. "I suppose you are all wondering why I've called you here." Pegasus announced, not worrying about the incident with Bakura. Though, the others seemed to be in utterly confused. They were all giving each other looks, but it seemed that they were going to talk about it later. Pegasus was in front of them and they could not just burst into a conversation while they were confronting Pegasus about his games and why exactly they were here.  
  
[Yeah! That's it for this morning. I'll be writing more for tonight! Oh, and go read some of my favourite authors fics! You'll find them on my profile! One of them has the best fic called the offering! Thanks for your kind reviews. I'm not going to tell you who is with whom though. =P!] 


	10. Taken Captive

[Hello, my adoring fans. *Waits for claps...* *Silence... Silence.* I guess it's true, no-one does read my fic. Well, I'm continuing anyway! I do not own Yu-gi-oh or it's characters. I do, own my characters, Cushla, Grace and Lauren. I also own this fanfic! Thanks for all those who do review. I love you, guys! On with the story...]  
  
"Now, you are possibly wondering why I have called you here. It's about..." Pegasus began to speak, before Joey rudely interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Ya stole our fuckin' cards! Give 'em back!" Joey blurted out as his eyes focused on Pegasus. At least his eyes had been drawn away from Cushla and Malik with his outrage.  
  
"Silence." Pegasus said with a firm tone, "That was to draw you here. You have something I want. The millennium choker."  
  
"What? We don't have such a thing." Malik commented as he reached his arms around Cushla, clasping them around her waist as he looked forward to face Pegasus. He did not want Pegasus foiling his plans to get this choker. Perhaps, Pegasus knew also of it's power. The power to bring back life after one dies, he probably wanted to bring back someone. Malik did not know much about Pegasus, so he had no idea about Pegasus's sweetheart, Cecelia, who had past away.  
  
"Yeah! We don't, Pegasus!" Yugi said, it wasn't like Yugi to lie to anyone, but in these circumstances, it was necessary.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I saw those girls fletching it for you all." Pegasus announced as he frowned towards the girls.  
  
"If it was somethin' to do with us, why did ya bring the girls and that jerk, Kaiba!" Joey questioned Pegasus. He seemed angry that Pegasus had brought the girls into this for no reason.  
  
"I thought that the girls may have the choker in the first place, but now I know that they do not. They do not have the power to posses such a good. That is why I brought Kaiba here; he may also have the choker. Though, I mostly brought most of you just for fun. I get rather bored these days." Pegasus explained, grinning slightly as he completed his sentence.  
  
"Your sick." Lauren said simply.  
  
"Is he? Does he have a fever?" Grace whispered towards Lauren. Lauren replied by rolling her eyes and nothing else.  
  
"Thank you. Since you all have trouble telling me where the choker is, I guess I'll have to take it off you forcefully..." Pegasus began. Cushla had the urge to scream out that she had the choker. Anything would have been better then being Malik's bitch, even if it was Pegasus doing something unspeakable. The only thing that kept her from speaking out was that she did not wish to endanger her friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Meanwhile, Seto was wandering the Castle, which seemed almost like a labyrinth. His eyes endlessly gazing around the boulder-like walls, the only sound he could hear was the gentle calls of his feet as they patted against the ground's surface. Mokuba broke the silence, as he chased after his brother, his feet parading like elephants. Mokuba shuddered as he heard the echoes that he, himself, had caused. Gentle chiming caught his ear, but soon was disturbed by a sudden sound of bumping and crashing.  
  
"Big brother! Something is coming!" Mokuba whispered as he turned his head to where the direction of the noise had been coming from. A dash of white flew past Mokuba's face and before he knew it, his body had collided with the wall. Mokuba coughed as he felt dust travel up his nostril. He glanced over to see if his brother had fallen also. He was right, but Seto didn't lie there. He leaped up onto his feet and began to shout had his harasser.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing? You idiot!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Fuck it!" Bakura growled as he turned, giving Kaiba a glare before he persisted on his journey. If you could even call it one, it seemed like he was just running uncontrollably. Seto shrugged this off; he would deal with Bakura later. He had work to do, and the most important thing at the moment was to find his cards.  
  
"Where are we going now, Seto?" Mokuba questioned, as he dusted himself off. He seemed a bit sad and sick of the entire ordeal, wishing that he and his brother could just go home.  
  
"I told you, Mokuba, We are going..." Seto's voice trailed off as he heard the sounds of Yugi and his gang speaking to Pegasus. His ear twitched faintly at this, he thought he better follow the voices. Maybe he would be able to get some answers from Pegasus.  
  
"Huh? Where, brother?" Mokuba questioned as he began to scratch his rats- nest of hair.  
  
"This way, Mokuba. I hear Yugi and his band of morons." Seto said as he marched off towards the calls of the voices, Mokuba following him.  
  
Seto reached the nearest door, leading towards the rowel. Both hands clasping each of the wooden handles as he swung them open. The doors smashing against the walls as they flung open. Seto glared about the room as he walked in, his trench coat classically flying behind him. Though, within this sudden moment of rage, he had nearly forgotten about Mokuba. Luckily, Mokuba was small and was able to rush through the doors before they clobbered him. Lauren's ears twitched as they heard the echoes of a door rebounding against the nearest wall. Her eyes took glance of Seto Kaiba, and she breathed a sweet sigh of relief before even realizing it. She shook her head for a moment; she reached up to massage her forehead as if she had a headache. 'What am I doing? Feeling happy because that... jerk is here?' Lauren thought to herself as she rubbed her tummy, wondering what the sudden tingles in her stomach were; they almost felt like butterflies swarming around her abdominal.  
  
Cushla's forehead creased into a sudden frown as she saw Pegasus whispering something. At that moment, she heard the screams of her dearest friend, Grace. Her head turned to see where the direction of her friend's voice was coming from, she would of turned her body if it wasn't for Malik holding onto it. The door slammed behind them, the voice of Grace being cut off in that sudden motion. This made even Seto glare, till he realized that his brother was also gone. He was about to chase after him, before a looming voice struck his ear.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Kaiba." Came Pegasus's voice, "I may be forced to kill him, or the girl if we have any trouble. We may be forced to have a little fun with their minds... or even their bodies?"  
  
"Why the fuck didn't you take me then? You fucking prick." Yelled Lauren, before even Seto had a chance to answer back. Kaiba glared at Lauren for a moment, but said nothing.  
  
"I was saving you both for last, my dear." Pegasus replied. The nearest guard took Lauren by the wrist and attempted to drag her away.  
  
"No!" Yugi screamed, trying to rush over towards Lauren. Though, Seto had already punched the pathetic guard in the chest with ease, sending him toppling to the ground.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about your meaningless blabbing. Where is Mokuba?" Seto growled. Lauren's eyes were still upon him, shocked at what he had done for her. Kaiba did not really care for what he had done; he had just acted out of instinct and felt rather annoyed that he had done so.  
  
"Your brother will be killed, Seto Kaiba. If you do not contain yourself." Pegasus said calmly, brushing strands of white hair away from his face.  
  
"I'll go instead of Lauren, then." Cushla said. Hey! It was better then being with Malik, if she could save Grace... that's all that really mattered. Malik tried to protest this movement, but Cushla grabbed him by the nuts from behind, yanking them. She knew that Malik wouldn't make a move in front of the crowd now. She knew he would be angry, but he would not punish her for that. Would he?  
  
Malik let her go, biting his lip to avoid grasping his balls. The guard tried to grab Cushla by the wrist, but she fought him off.  
  
"I'm going! I'm going!" She mumbled, attempting to march straight out the door that her friends had recently descended from.  
  
"Have you forgotten you are a prisoner now." The guard answered back as he clasped her hand, pulling her forward. Cushla stared at Lauren as a signal to say, 'Well, c'mon!'  
  
Lauren got the message and let herself also be taken by the guard, the door slamming behind them both.  
  
"No! Ya can't take 'em!" Joey shouted, before Tristan grabbed his hand to hold the feisty puppy back.  
  
"You don't want to get yourself in trouble. We can rescue them later, for now lets just play cool." Tristan assured Joey, though he was secretly at rage himself and felt rather worried for the girls, well particularly one of them.  
  
[Yo! That's it for today, folks! Well... if you haven't guessed it by now. That Malik, is Yami-Malik/Marik, whatever you wish to call him. I know, I use the English names. I like the Japanese names too, along with the Japanese Version (Original) of Yu-gi-oh also. There is going to be a sequel to this fic, but not know. Once I've finished this one.] 


End file.
